une vie, une âme
by escaflown
Summary: encore une mission qui tourne mal pour Rodney et John mais une mission qui tourne vraiment mal voire en drame.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTEUR** : Escaflown

**TITRE** : Une vie ; une âme

**GENRE **: drame ; c'est une histoire très sombre. Je vous prévient tout de suite, il y aura beaucoup de violence et même plus alors âme sensible s'abstenir

**RATING** : NC-17 de part la violence de l'histoire. Y aura même un chapitre très hard mais je vous préviendrais avant.

**DISCLAIMERS** : SGA n'est pas à moi c'est pas une grande nouvelle

**NOTE 1** : à force de lire des fics torturiennes, j'ai eut envie de faire la mienne même si je pense que je vais aller un peu trop loin par moment. Cette fic est sortie de ma tête alors que je pensais à ce que je vois dans mon métier et plutôt que me défouler sur les parents et bien j'ai décidé d'écrire ma colère ; donc vous êtes prévenus : ça sera pas beau à lire.

**NOTE 2** : pour l'instant, l'essentiel de ma fic est dans ma tête. Je redoute particulièrement les moments où je vais devoir décrire les passages violents ; alors ne vous étonnez pas si il n'y a pas une régularité dans l'envoie de mes chapitres.

**NOTE 3 **: un GRAAAAND grandgrandgrand merci à **Rieval** de s'être remise à sa fic « jeu d'enfant » que j'adore.

**Bonne lecture**

**oooOOooo**

L'âme prend la couleur du regard. L'âme bleue seule

porte en elle du rêve. Elle a pris son azur

aux flots et à l'espace.

**Guy de Maupassant**

**ooo00ooo**

**PROLOGUE**

_- Sauvez le…_

_C'était la seule chose que Rodney était capable de dire « sauvez le ». Il venait de passer la porte des étoiles et l'équipe médicale dirigée par Carson les attendait déjà ; c'était un rituel quand SGA 1 partait en mission._

_- Sauvez le…_

_Rodney n'entendait rien de se qui se passait autours de lui. Rien, sauf son cœur qui criait à chaque battement « BOUM BOUM, il meurt tu meurs » ; « BOUM : il meurt ; BOUM : tu meurs »_

_- Sauvez le …_

_Rodney ne voyait pas Carson qui s'activait autours de ce corps inerte dont le seul signe de vie ; du moins dont le seul signe d'activité cardiaque était une tache rouge qui augmentait par à coup au niveau de la carotide._

_- Sauvez le…_

_Rodney ne voyait pas, non plus, ni Ronon ni Teyla qui le dévisageaient en se demandant ce qui avait bien put se passer sur P3X 457. Après tout, cette planète était très hospitalière tout comme ses habitants. Suite à de courtes négociations, ils étaient revenus sur Atlantis et un traité commercial ; laissant derrière eux un Dr MCKAY et un colonel SHEPPARD en vie et en pleine forme. LES Dr MCKAY et colonel SHEPPARD qu'ils connaissaient : le premier excité car il venait de découvrir un petit signal d'énergie sur le capteur ancien et le second excédé de l'attitude enfantine du scientifique depuis cette dite découverte._

_- Sauvez le …_

_Rodney ne voyait pas Elisabeth qui s'agitait devant lui en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé en l'absence de Ronon et Teyla._

_En fait, Rodney ne voyait qu'une ombre qui tournait autours d'une autre ombre, et cette tache rouge qui grandissait, grandissait…_

_BOUM : il meurt ; BOUM : tu meurs…_

_- Sauvez le …_

_Puis, Rodney entendit « il est prêt, à l'infirmerie, VITE on a plus une minute à pendre… »._

_Rodney suivit donc le groupe jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Comment arrivait il encore à marcher ? Il ne le savait pas. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne devait pas quitter des yeux cette ombre sur le brancard, donc il marchait pour ne pas rompre ce contact visuel. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas…_

_Puis, plus de contact, une blouse blanche venait de tirer un rideau, un MUR entre Rodney et cette ombre._

_C'est à ce moment que Rodney vit des lits ainsi que des visages familiers. L'infirmerie, on est à l'infirmerie ; fut sa première pensée cohérente. Il regarda les visages autours de lui : incompréhension et pitié…_

_**ooo00ooo**_

_Teyla regardait le Dr BECKETT crier des ordres à son équipe tout en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie du colonel SHEPPARD._

_Elle ne comprenait rien. Il y a cinq heures, Ronon et elle étaient revenus sur Atlantis pour faire signer un traité commercial au Dr WEIR et puis tout s'était enchaîné : l'absence de contact radio du colonel, la décision, un peu tardive à son goût, de former une équipe de récupération, le retour sur P3X 457, la dite récupération de John et Rodney et alors qu'ils se croyaient à l'abri, à quelques mètres de la porte des étoiles, cet ORDURE était sorti des buissons et avait tiré sur eux à l'aveugle._

_Ronon avait été le premier à réagir ; il s'était jeté sur John, avait mis son bras autours de sa taille pour l'aider à accélérer le pas. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre de la porte et c'est là que Teyla avait vu le militaire s'extirper des bras de Ronon pour se diriger vers Rodney et se placer entre cet ORDURE et le scientifique. Elle s'était précipitée vers les deux hommes et les avaient poussés vers la flaque bleue ; mais trop tard, la balle avait atteint sa cible._

_Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie ; elle savait que derrière ce rideau, les médecins faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour sauver son ami et leader de SGA-1. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'inquiétait ; elle avait confiance en Carson ; non ce qui l'inquiétait c'était l'attitude de son autre ami, Rodney n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Il n'arrêtait pas de prononcer ces deux mots « sauvez le » ; et puis il y avait ce regard, non cette absence de regard. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, LE NEANT. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ; si c'est vrai alors le Dr MCKAY n'avait plus d'âme, pensa t-elle. _

_Teyla s'approcha de lui doucement et posa une main tendre sur son épaule comme pour l'avertir de leur présence et pour le rassurer._

_Mais ce qu'il se passa ensuite, jamais Teyla ne l'aurait imaginé._

_**ooo00ooo**_

_Rodney émergeait lentement de sa torpeur. Le bruit de son cœur laissait peu à peu place à d'autres sons. Il ne les comprenait pas encore, puis ces sons se firent de plus en plus distincts : un bip-bip lent, très lent, TROP lent qui semblait venir de derrière ce mur, non ce rideau. Il lui semblait reconnaître la voix de Carson, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait._

_Les bruits se rapprochaient encore et encore jusqu'à que Rodney devine ce qu'ils signifiaient : « Rodney, est ce que ça va ? » « Rodney, que c'est il passé ? »._

_La seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner était ces éternels deux petits mots._

_- Sauvez le…_

_Rodney se sentait revenir, son esprit réintégrait petit à petit son corps : les sensations, les émotions mais surtout une douleur revenait en lui. LA douleur, CETTE douleur qu'il avait déjà affrontée il y avait 25 ans ; et il savait que le retour de cette douleur signifiait également le retour des saignements._

_C'est à ce moment précis qu'il senti une main sur son épaule. Sa réaction fut immédiate, instinctive. Il se jeta à terre et se mit en position fœtale. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit trois personnes le dévisager. En une seconde, il était à nouveau débout et sorti de la pièce en criant :_

_- Tout est de ma faute._

_**oooOOooo**_

_Ronon, Teyla et Elisabeth étaient tous trois bouche bée, revoyant la scène qui venait de se produire devant eux. A peine Teyla avait elle posé sa main sur Rodney que celui-ci s'était jeté sur le sol et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête dans les genoux ; puis il s'était relevé en un éclair et était sorti de l'infirmerie en lâchant que tout était de sa faute._

_Les trois atlantes se regardèrent cherchant chez les deux autres une lueur d'explication ; mais aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait la réaction de leur ami ; le stress peut être._

_Elisabeth fut la première à prendre la parole, elle murmura plus qu'elle ne parla :_

_- Bon… aucun de nous n'a un doctorat en médecine donc nous ne pouvons pas aider Carson. En revanche, si vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est passé sur P3X 457, nous pourrons peut être comprendre l'état de Rodney._

_**oooOOooo**_

_Rodney courait dans les couloirs de la Citée, il sentait que l'air se raréfiait dans ses poumons._

_Mais, il fallait qu'il continue de courir ; pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, peut être pour couvrir la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus présente dans son bas ventre._

_C'est à bout de souffle qu'il arriva devant ses quartiers. Il s'y introduisit et bloqua le système d'ouverture des portes : il ne voulait de personne près de lui._

_Un à un, il retira ses vêtements : chaussures, chaussettes, veste, T-shirt, pantalon. Il entra dans sa salle de bain, ferma les yeux, retira son caleçon et le mit directement à la poubelle. _

_Puis, il entra dans la douche, fit couler l'eau._

_Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il le vit, ce mince filet de sang, mélangé à l'eau, descendre le long de ses jambes, atteindre le carrelage de la douche._

_Rodney s'effondra en larmes_

_- Je vous en prie, sauvez le ; qui que vous soyez, si vous m'entendez, SAUVEZ LE. Sauvez le colonel John SHEPPARD… John sauve moi…_

**TBC**

alors vous en pensez quoi de ce début...


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci, merci et encore merci pour vos reviews.**

HamJess : pas de morts, juste de la torture

Saschka : c'est vrai qu'on lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à notre roro

Rieval : pas de slash en perspective mais pi têt qu'à la toute fin…et non ce n'est pas par remord, c'est juste que roro est un torturé… bon ok **je** suis une torturée

Bayas : hé oui encore une adepte

Idrill : patience, ça vient…

Alhénorr : sur le coup j'avoue être allée un peu fort sur le passé de roro

**NOTE 1** : j'ai oublié de préciser la saison alors je le fais maintenant.C'est la saison deux comme vous l'aurez deviné, et plus précisément cette fic se situe à environ six mois après l'épisode « conversion »

**NOTE 2** : autre petite précision, je n'aime pas du tout la réaction de John et Elisabeth suite à l'affaire de DORANDAN, Rodney ne leur a pas mis d'arme sur la tempe pour qu'ils acceptent la mission, je trouve leur réaction exagérée ; j'ai donc pris la liberté de donner quelques remords à John sur cette fameuse réflexion sur la confiance à la fin de l'épisode.

**NOTE 3 **: à la base ce chapitre devait être on ne peut plus basique. Il devait parler de ce qui c'était passé sur la planète avant que Ronon et Teyla ne reviennent sur Atlantis avec le fameux traité donc avant que ça tourne mal pour nos deux héros. Donc j'ai commencé à écrire et au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je venais de m'étaler sur les pensées de John. J'ai donc décidé de faire un chapitre sur les pensées de John puis un autre sur celles de Rodney.

Et après l'histoire reprendra son cours.

**ooo00ooo**

_Chacun se dit ami ; mais fou qui s'y repose :_

_Rien n'est plus commun que ce nom,_

_Rien n'est plus rare que la chose._

**Jean de La Fontaine**, Parole de Socrate.

**oooOOooo**

**P3X 457 six heures avant**

- Ca y est, Mr le génie est prêt ? On peut enfin aller explorer cette planète ?

- Très drôle colonel, je prends mes précautions _moi_. Dois-je vous rappeler comment nos missions d'explorations se terminent en général…

- Et à qui la faute ? rétorqua SHEPPARD sur un ton amusé

- Quoi, à qui la faute… vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est moi qui fais tout rater à chaque fois ? répondit McKAY la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules, il reprit un sourire aux lèvres : c'est pas moi qui tire dans le tas pour discuter après ; puis sur un ton victorieux : hum … quelque chose à redire CO-LO-NEL

- Une toute petite phrase : interdiction de rentrer dans un temple avant d'y être invité…

Et voilà, c'était repartit. Teyla et Ronon observaient mi-amusés, mi-perplexes leur deux coéquipiers se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale. D'un côté, Teyla était heureuse de voir les deux hommes se chamailler à nouveau. Cela prouvait que l'affaire DORANDAN n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Mais, en même temps, comment faisait elle pour les supporter tous les deux. Elle avait l'impression de voir deux gamins se disputer un jouet (1).

Quant à Ronon, lui, il essayait de ne pas y penser « ils font ce qu'ils veulent »

- Mais j'avais vu une signature énergétique, j'savais pas que c'était un temple leur espèce de ruines

- McKAY, rappelez-moi ce que le chef du village nous dit en parlant de ces ruines ?

Teyla se décida à intervenir ; elle ne savait jamais combien de temps pouvaient durer ces joutes verbales et ils étaient relativement pressés.

- Hum hum … colonel, pouvons nous reprendre notre route ? Je vous rappelle que le Dr WEIR a spécifié que cette mission avait pour but de ramener des vivres, voire plus, sur Atlantis.

- Merci Teyla, répondit le colonel ; puis se tournant vers le scientifique, alors en route McKAY !

C'est ainsi que SGA-1 repris son exploration.

Teyla et Ronon ouvraient la marche. L'athosienne observait le paysage, les arbres florissants, la terre semblait cultivable sur cette planète. Ronon, lui, scrutait les alentours, buissons, arbres, en fait il scrutait tout endroit susceptible de cacher un éventuel ennemi.

En seconde ligne, Rodney ne quittait pas des yeux son capteur de vie des anciens.

John, quant à lui, était légèrement en retrait derrière Rodney. Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil derrière lui mais il était principalement concentré sur le scientifique.

Quelque chose avait changé chez le canadien depuis DORANDAN.

Pas du point de vue du travail, non grand dieu non, sur ce point, le Dr McKAY était resté fidèle à lui-même : il était le génie autoproclamé de la galaxie de PEGASE et il avait toujours son air supérieur quand il tentait d'expliquer ses calculs à ses collègues scientifiques. Non, sur ce point là, il était le même sauf avec le Dr ZELENKA qu'il laissait de plus en plus parler à sa place lors des réunions inter service. Radek était devenu un véritable bras droit pour McKAY.

Non ce changement était d'ordre personnel ; Rodney n'avait plus le même comportement avec ses amis.

_Amis._ John sourit à cette pensée. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait l'ami d'un scientifique égocentrique, arrogant, hypocondriaque, râleur, hypoglycémique et sujet à diverses allergies, il aurait éclaté de rire en jurant que jamais il n'aurait un tel ami.

Mais c'était le cas. Ils étaient amis ; bon OK Rodney lui tapait sur le système de temps en temps mais il faisait avec car, en contre partie, John y avait gagné beaucoup dans cette amitié, notamment le fait d'être encore en vie.

Malgré ce que beaucoup semblaient penser sur Atlantis, Rodney avait des amis dans la cité : Carson, Elisabeth, Radek, Teyla, Ronon semblait l'accepter peu à peu ou du moins il ne le détestait pas. Même certains militaires l'appréciaient : MARKHAME, CADMAN, lui-même bien sûr et il semblerait même qu'une botaniste avait le béguin pour lui. En fait, pour quelqu'un qui se targue d'être un solitaire, Rodney était bien entouré en fin de compte.

Mais depuis DORANDAN, Rodney avait appris, ou plutôt s'était souvenu, trois petits mots « bonjour », « s'il vous plait » et « merci » (2) et il ne se forçait même pas en les prononçant.

Il n'y avait pas que ça. Rodney avait perdu son sens de la répartie. Rectification, il n'utilisait ce sens de la répartie qu'à petite dose et faisait attention aux personnes à qui ces répliques étaient destinées. Généralement, elles étaient réservées au Dr KAVANAGH et au colonel CALDWELL ; ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à John.

Mais avec ses amis, Rodney ne faisait plus de remarques si … McKayenne.

Carson était redevenu le « roi des seringues », exit le « sorcier vaudou ». Rodney ne lui demandait même plus de venir au laboratoire pour initialiser des objets anciens et le taquiner par la même occasion.

Radek avait, enfin, le droit d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses explications, prenant même parfois la parole à la place de Rodney.

Cadman ne s'envoyait plus faire bouler quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs et lui demandait de parler de leur expérience … unique.

Le plus flagrant était les nouvelles conversations qu'ils avaient tous les deux : plus de vannes sur l'unique neurone des militaires, plus de réflexions sur le football américains, plus d'allusions au capitaine KIRK. Même leurs petites chamailleries avaient mis du temps à revenir. Il y a quelques temps encore, John indiquait la direction à prendre : Rodney s'y engouffrait ; il donnait un ordre : Rodney obéissait sans broncher.

Heureusement, leurs relations se normalisaient petit à petit, mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce changement chez Rodney était de sa faute à lui.

Mais, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de dire à Rodney qu'en faisant des efforts, ce dernier regagnerait sa confiance.

Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance en Rodney.

Combien de scientifiques d'Atlantis prendraient le risque de courir dans un désert sous un soleil de plomb, muni d'un simple Beretta pour l'aider à en découdre avec un Wraith affamé et bloqué sur une planète déserte depuis des millions d'années. Hein combien ? Peu, trop peu ; Rodney l'avait fait _lui_. Lui qui déteste les armes à feu, avait vidé son chargeur sur le Wraith.

Alors pourquoi lui avoir _craché_ cette stupide phrase.

Bon, c'est vrai que Rodney avait joué sur leur amitié pour lui faire accepter cette mission. Mais c'était légitime, Rodney y croyait en cette arme. Tout le monde y croyait d'ailleurs, moi, Elisabeth et même le colonel CALDWELL qui ne se sont pas trop fait prier pour nous accorder cette mission.

Alors, pourquoi en vouloir à Rodney, même les anciens n'avaient pas su la maîtriser.

Alors, pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme un véritable crétin, hein John ?

C'était si difficile que de dire à _ton ami_ que tu acceptais _ses excuses_, _sans conditions_ et que tu avais _encore confiance en lui_.

Mais non, il a fallu que tu te mettes dans le rôle du donneur de leçon ; et regardes où ça t'as mené : ton ami, non, ton _meilleur ami_, tu peux le dire, s'est refermé dans sa bulle. Bulle, je te rappelle, dont tu as mis presque une année à rendre plus « flexible ». Et hop, en une seconde, une phrase, cette bulle est devenue plus dure que de la pierre. Bravo John, quel ami tu fais…

Remarque, tout n'est pas perdu, tu peux peut être réparer ton erreur.

Allez, courage. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

- Rodney ?

- Hum… oui quoi ?

Huhuhu, ça ne sera peu être pas aussi simple que tu le pensais, il n'a même pas levé les yeux de son capteur de vie.

Inspire, expire…

John posa sa main sur le bras de Rodney et arrêta de marcher.

Rodney se retourna et John vit un sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas ; un sourire gêné mais un vrai sourire.

- Rodney, je voudrais que l'on reparle de…

- Colonel, regardez, il semble avoir des habitations au loin…

**TBC**

Mais qui ose perturber nos héros à moins que ce soit Rodney qui parle…

Prochain chapitre les pensées de Rodney

1 : je sais pas si les athosiens ont des jouets je suppose que oui

2 : je sais ce n'est pas vraiment trois petits mots, mais bon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci, merci pour vos reviews…**

**oooOOooo**

_- Merci Teyla, alors en route McKAY !_

Rodney remis donc son paquetage sur le dos et prit place dans le cortège derrière Teyla et Ronon.

Il tenait à la main son capteur de vie. C'est fou comme c'est beau cette petite chose.

C'est rectangulaire, assez petit pour tenir dans la main mais pas trop petit pour permettre d'être lisible. Contours blancs, écran bleu sombre (3).

Et puis, y il a ces quatre points blancs qui clignotent tout en se déplaçant.

En regardant l'écran, Rodney remarqua que le point qui correspondait au colonel SHEPPARD n'était vraiment pas très éloigné du sien.

Il me surveille sûrement, pensa Rodney, oui il me surveille pour m'empêcher de tout en foutre en l'air, encore une fois.

**oooOOooo**

_- Mais c'est pas possible, Rodney, il faut vraiment que je te surveille sur tout ce que tu fais. Je ne pourrais donc JAMAIS avoir confiance en toi. Hein ? Mais répond moi au lieu de regarder bêtement tes pieds... _

_Rodney a sept ans et il vient d'acheter une barbe à papa pour sa petite sœur Jenny. Lui, il n'y a pas le droit. « Tu as besoin de muscles et non de bonbons, regarde toi, tu es tout gringalet » lui répète sans cesse son père._

_Rodney n'avait pas fait attention à la monnaie que le vendeur venait de lui rendre, mais son père, lui, il avait recompté et s'était aperçu qu'il manquait dix cents. Dix malheureux petits cents qui lui avaient gâché le reste de la journée._

_La punition avait été immédiate._

_Rodney, qui regardait ses pieds pour ne pas croiser le regard assassin de son père, n'avait pas vu la grande main se précipitée sur sa joue laissant une marque rouge. Et encore, ils étaient en public donc le sévisse corporel ne s'était limité qu'à cette gifle, mais Rodney avait passé le reste de l'après midi dans la voiture._

_- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un idiot, un INCAPABLE qui ne vérifie même pas la monnaie qu'on lui rend. Et dire que ton instit me dit que tu as des grandes capacités en calcul mental… _

**oooOOooo**

Depuis Dorandan, Rodney ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser chacun des fait et gestes de ses journées sans en faire une référence avec son passée, avec son père.

IL n'avait peut être pas tord, en fin de compte. Je ne suis, peut être, qu'un incapable, qu'un raté comme IL disait.

Peut être ? Non, sûrement. C'est moi qui ai fait exploser les ¾ d'un système solaire.

Rodney savait que le scientifique, le Dr McKAY pouvait vivre avec cette _erreur_ sur la conscience. Mais pour Rodney McKAY, l'homme, lui ne pouvait se remettre de cette _catastrophe_ et de cette déception qu'il avait lut dans les yeux de son ami, le colonel John SHEPPARD.

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Rodney ne repense à ce que le colonel lui avait dit.

Rodney ne savait plus ce qu'il lui avait dit exactement, Rodney avait juste retourné cette phrase dans sa tête pour finalement devenir : _montrez-moi que vous voulez retrouver ma confiance et mon amitié et peut être que je reconsidérais la question._

C'est pourquoi, Rodney avait décidé de ne plus être LE Rodney McKAY que tout Atlantis connaissait. Sauf avec le Dr KAVANAGH et le colonel CALDWELL car il les détestait et ils le détestaient donc il ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire des efforts avec eux deux.

Mais pour les autres : Radek, Carson, Elisabeth, Teyla, Laura Cadman, Ronon, certains militaires et autres collègues scientifiques qui semblaient l'apprécier…

Et surtout avec John.

John…

Rodney ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de l'amitié de John pour être lui-même. Comme un enfant à besoin de son doudou pour se sentir en confiance, en sécurité.

Chez Rodney, c'était John.

Rodney sourit, lui un homme de 38 ans, il considérait un ami, son ami, comme un doudou.

Et Rodney avait effectivement changé.

Il ne considérait plus Radek comme un simple scientifique sous ses ordres, mais comme un réel collègue, un très bon collègue d'ailleurs. S'excuser n'avait pas été facile ; heureusement Radek avait été compréhensif et avait accepté ses excuses. En contre partie, Rodney lui avait donné un peu plus d'importance dans son équipe, il l'avait élevé au rand de véritable bras droit, le laissait parler aux réunions ; n'intervenant que de temps en temps pour répondre aux questions qui lui étaient directement posées.

Fini l'attitude désagréable à l'infirmerie. Rodney était doux comme un agneau lorsqu'il venait faire sa visite médicale post mission. Plus de gestes exagérés lorsque Carson arrivait avec garrot, aiguille, vacutainer (4) et tube de prélèvement pour effectuer une prise de sang. Plus de sorcier vaudou. Non, juste un patient quelconque qui vient se faire soigner comme tout le monde. Rodney avait également arrêté de faire appel à Carson pour initialiser des objets anciens sauf quand le colonel était occupé. Dans ces cas là, Rodney entrait timidement dans l'infirmerie et demandait d'une petite voix si ça dérangeait Carson de prendre cinq minutes pour les aider.

Carson avait bien essayé de le faire parler sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur son changement de comportement mais il avait préféré fuir cette conversation.

Sacré Carson, toujours à l'affût de se qui ne va pas chez les autres, ce type à l'œil pour savoir quand quelque chose vous tracasse. Et sans savoir pourquoi vous vous confiez à lui, sans retenu, sans peur d'être juger car Carson ne juge jamais : il écoute, il réconforte et il trouve la petite phrase qui vous fait aller mieux.

Avec Elisabeth, Rodney se montrait d'une patience inégalable lors des débriefings ou autres réunions qu'elle avait le malheur d'éterniser en posant un nombre inconsidérable de questions. Il ne disait rien de désagréable, répondait calmement à ses questions même si il les jugeait inutiles. Lorsqu'elle l'appelait par radio, il arrivait dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient. Il lui arrivait même de la réconforter, du moins d'être présent, quand il sentait que le poids des responsabilités écrasait la jeune femme.

En mission, Rodney ne se plaignait plus, enfin au début. Il marchait au même rythme que Teyla, Ronon et le colonel. Lorsque ce dernier donnait un ordre, il ne le contestait pas.

Puis peu à peu, il se sentit à nouveau « bien » dans cette équipe d'exploration. Il avait remercié John de lui avoir permis de rester dans SGA-1.

John.

Combien de temps encore va durer cette mise à l'épreuve.

Combien de temps encore vous allez m'ignorer.

Combien de temps encore je vais devoir vous prouver à quel point votre amitié compte pour moi.

Je reconnais que nos échanges s'améliorent de jour en jour et redeviennent à peu près comme avant ; mais il manque quelque chose. Il manque cette spontanéité dans nos fameuses « joutes verbales » comme disent les autres.

John ; je sais que je vous ai déçu, que j'ai joué sur notre amitié pour retourner sur Dorandan… Mais je voulais vraiment vous prouver que moi aussi je pouvais nous protéger, protéger Atlantis… vous prouver que…vous prouver que je ne suis pas inutile…

**oooOOooo**

_- RODNEY ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore dans ta chambre. Tu ne vois pas que ta mère à besoin de toi pour décharger les courses de la voiture ?_

_- Mais papa ; c'est toi qui m'as dit de monter dans ma chambre et de ne pas redescendre avant demain matin…_

_Premier coup de poing dans le ventre._

_- Ca, c'est pour avoir oser me répondre._

_Deuxième coup._

_- Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir rappelé que tu étais puni, comme toujours. _

_Rodney a 15 ans. Il est 18h30, son père lui a ordonné, il y a ½ heure, de monter dans sa chambre et d'y rester jusqu'au petit matin (5) parce Rodney avait oublié de téléphoner au dentiste pour prendre un rendez-vous pour sa sœur._

_- Inutile, tu es inutile ! lui avait dit son père avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre._

**oooOOooo**

- Rodney ?

- Hum… oui quoi ?

Rodney, il vient de m'appeler Rodney. Et sur un ton plus que gentil en plus.

Le scientifique n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que le colonel l'appelait pour son prénom.

Rodney senti une main sur son bras. Il souri à ce contact puis se retourna.

- Rodney, je voudrais que l'on reparle de …

- Colonel, regardez, il semble avoir des habitations au loin…

**TBC**

3 : de tête, il me semble que ce sont les bonnes couleurs.

4 : petit système cylindrique en plastique qui permet d'adapter l'aiguille et le tube de prélèvement ensemble

5 : c'est pi têt pour ça que qu'une fois adulte il fera des crises d'hypoglycémies ; la mémoire du corps de Rodney des privations alimentaires.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews**

Désolée c'est juste une toute petite suite

Le prochain chapitre arrivera lundi, je pense. Ben ouais, c'est fini les vacances.

**oooOOooo**

_merciTeyla merciTeyla merciTeyla merciTeyla merciTeyla_

Rodney ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire chanter ces mots dans sa tête tout en manipulant le capteur ancien afin d'élargir son champs d'action.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi le colonel voulait qu'ils parlent mais il savait qu'il n'était pas en état de tenir une conversation sérieuse.

Rodney n'était pas très perspicace dans les relations humaines, mais le ton que le colonel avait employé avant d'être interrompu par Teyla ; _encore merci Teyla_ ; n'augurait en rien une simple discussion entre coéquipiers en mission d'exploration.

Le colonel venait d'utiliser cette même voix timide et mal assurée qu'il l'avait caractérisé lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux un soir, sur un des balcons de la Cité. Après quelques phrases anodines, Sheppard l'avait remercié de lui être venu en aide avec ce Wraith sur cette planète déserte. (6)

Et Rodney ne se sentait pas encore capable de revenir à ce genre de conversation avec le colonel. Ce genre de conversations où on se dévoile un peu. Ou plutôt, Rodney ne sentait plus _digne_ de ce type de discussions.

_Ne pas penser à ça ; ne pas penser à ça ; ne pas…_

- Regardez, Joh… colonel, Teyla a raison ; on peut voir des signes de vie dans cette direction ; s'écria Rodney, montrant d'une main le détecteur d'énergie et de l'autre la direction d'où venaient les signes de vie.

- Bon, ben allons-y, répondit Sheppard d'un ton résigné.

**oooOOooo**

_Merde merde merde merde et remerde_

_Pour une fois que j'avais réussi à mon prendre mon courage à deux mains…_

John pestait contre lui-même et un peu contre Teyla, quand il remarqua un signe de soulagement chez le scientifique ; ce qui le contraria.

Il ne l'avait pas rêvé ce sourire sur le visage de Rodney lorsque ce dernier s'était retourné. Alors pourquoi maintenant il semblait soulagé de ne pas poursuivre cette discussion.

John ne comprenait plus rien au le comportement du canadien, mais il comptait bien tirer ça au clair. Il allait l'avoir cette conversation, peut être pas sur cette planète, peut être pas aujourd'hui, mais sûrement dans les prochains jours.

John n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami s'éteindre de jour en jour. Certes, Rodney semblait redevenir, en apparence, LE Rodney qu'il connaissait ; leurs chamailleries étaient le témoin évident de ce retour à la normal ; mais au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas réellement.

- Regardez, Joh… colonel, Teyla a raison ; on peut voir des signes de vie dans cette direction.

Ok, il est vraiment soulagé. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon cher Rodney, tu l'auras cette discussion et le plus tôt sera le mieux…

- Bon, ben allons-y.

**oooOOooo**

A peine, Sheppard avait il fini sa phrase que Rodney s'était précipité en tête du cortège, laissant derrière lui un John toujours dans ses pensées et une Teyla tentant d'analyser la réaction de ses deux amis.

Après vingt minutes de marche intensive menée par un Rodney McKay étrangement motivé, SGA-1 arriva enfin sur la place du village.

Le dit village n'était pas très grand, à peine une trentaine de petites maisons en bois ; et on pouvait apercevoir au loin de grandes étendues de champs cultivés.

Un homme se dirigea vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour étrangers, je me présente, je m'appelle Kérax(7), je suis le chef de ce village. Que venez- vous faire sur nos terres ?

- Bonjour, je suis le colonel John Sheppard, puis montrant un à un ses coéquipiers ; voici Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan et le Dr McKay et nous sommes des commerçants. Nous voyageons de planète en planète afin d'établir des échanges commerciaux…

- Emmagan… Emmagan… vous êtes athosienne, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet ; répondit Teyla en inclinant la tête.

- J'ai déjà eut affaire, il y a des années, à Taryn(8) Emmagan, est ce quelqu'un de votre famille ?

- C'était mon père…

- Oh, pardonnez moi de faire remonter de douloureux souvenirs ; puis s'apercevant où ils étaient ; mais venez, suivez moi, nous serons plus à l'aise chez moi pour discuter.

**TBC**

C'est vraiment une toute petite suite.

6 : épisode « Duel » saison une

7 : je suis vraiment nulle pour inventer des noms

8: je ne me souviens avoir entendu le prénom du père de Teyla donc je l'ai invité. si vous le connaissez prévenez moi


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.**

Désolée pour l'attente, c'est dur de reprendre le boulot. ( et de nuit en prime)

Bon ben bonne lecture

**oooOOooo**

Les quatre atlantes suivirent donc le chef du village jusqu'à une maison à peine plus grande que les autres. Kérax ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer.

La pièce était tout en profondeur. Directement devant eux, prônait une grande table en bois entourée de deux bancs et aux extrémités deux petites chaises. Derrière la table, cinq fauteuils, recouverts de fourrure, encerclaient une petite table ronde. Entre la grande table et les fauteuils, sur la droite, se trouvait une cheminée, une porte de chaque côté, l'une donnant sur la chambre et l'autre sur la cuisine.

D'un geste de la main, Kérax les invita à s'asseoir autours de la grande table. Ronon et Rodney s'installèrent sur un des bancs, Teyla et John en face d'eux. Kérax s'excusa et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. SGA-1 l'entendit parler avec une voix féminine, puis il revint avec un plateau sur lequel se dressaient six grandes tasses. Il en déposa une devant chacun de ses invités et les deux dernières à l'extrémité la plus proche des atlantes.

- Ma femme préparait justement du pamis, c'est notre boisson locale ; dit il en prenant une chaise pour la placer à côté de la sienne, puis il reprit ; le pamis est fait à partir d'un plante que l'on fait bouillir dans de l'eau ce qui lui donne cette teinte rouge violette. Vous connaissez peut être Teyla ?

- Je connais cette boisson, répondit Teyla, puis se tournant vers ses amis terriens ; c'est moins fort que votre café mais c'est tout aussi bon, en regardant Rodney ; et elle est sans danger même pour vous Rodney…

La femme de Kérax apparut avec un second plateau contenant une grande carafe fumante et six petites assiettes remplies de petits biscuits. Elle remplit toutes les tasses, disposa une assiette devant chaque tasse et prit place à côté de son mari.

- Je vous présente Mila, ma femme, la regardant tendrement en piochant dans l'assiette ; qui ne peut s'empêcher de nourrir toute personne qui franchit cette porte.

Mila lui rendit son sourire et salua chacun des convives au fur et à mesure que Kérax les présentait. Tous lui répondirent d'un signe de la tête.

Teyla fut la première à boire le pamis, puis devant son sourire, ses coéquipiers y goûtèrent également. D'abord une petite gorgée. John et Rodney se regardèrent, un large sourire aux lèvres et reprirent une gorgée bien plus grande cette fois ci. Le pamis avait le goût du café.

Devant ces têtes réjouies, Kérax reprit la parole :

- Je vois que notre pamis vous convient.

- Plus que ça, croyez moi, répondit Sheppard avant de reprendre une gorgée de ce breuvage.

- Mila, Teyla est la fille du regretté Tagan (9) Emmagan, qui faisait du commerce avec notre village il y a quelques années.

- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin Teyla, votre père me parlait sans cesse de vous.

Teyla inclina la tête et sourit.

- Mon mari m'a dit que vous visitiez différents mondes pour trouver des partenaires commerciaux.

John laissa la parole à Teyla sachant qu'elle était nettement plus qualifiée que lui en ce qui concernait les échanges, et éventuellement les traités, commerciaux.

Il laissa donc ses yeux se balader dans la pièce très modestement meublée du chef du village. Puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les personnes présentes autours de la table.

Kérax et Mila écoutaient attentivement l'athosienne en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Les négociations avaient l'air de bien se passer.

Ronon semblait regarder à travers la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Rodney, quant à lui, fixait la petite assiette devant lui sans oser goûter les biscuits.

John prit alors conscience que seuls Kérax et sa femme en avaient déjà mangé. Il apporta un biscuit à sa bouche, le mangea et ne décela aucune menace pour le canadien. Il donna un léger coup de pied à Rodney pour attirer son attention.

Ce dernier leva la tête de son assiette et fixa le colonel. John lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'agrume dans les biscuits, mais Rodney ne se jeta pas pour autant sur eux. Il continuait de fixer Sheppard.

John crût d'abord qu'il n'avait pas comprit le message lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'inattendu dans son regard : une permission, Rodney lui demandait la _permission_ de manger.

John n'en revenait pas. Ce fichu canadien n'osait même plus faire honneur, à sa manière certes, aux plats qu'ils lui étaient présentés. Canadien qui se jetait littéralement sur la nourriture avant … avant Doranda.

Ok, il faut vraiment que je lui parle et le plus vite possible.

John sorti de ses pensée lorsqu'il senti un coup de coude venant de sa droite, regarda Kérax et sa femme qui semblaient attendre une réponse de sa part.

Teyla, une nouvelle fois, lui sauva la mise.

- Kérax nous invite à visiter leurs champs pour que nous puissions nous rendre compte par nous même de ce qu'ils ont à nous offrir…

- Bien, allons-y alors.

**oooOOooo**

Vingt minutes, cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils erraient dans ces champs et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Bon c'est vrai, ces champs étaient grands, beaux et promettaient de nombreux vivres en échange de visites régulières de Carson et son staff médical ; mais John commençait à trouver cette _visite_ un peu longue et il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Temps qu'il aurait nettement préféré prendre à discuter avec le scientifique.

John jeta un rapide coup d'œil autours de lui.

Teyla était encore et toujours en pleine discussion avec Kérax et sa femme.

Ronon scrutait les alentours à l'affût d'un éventuel danger. Heureusement qu'il est là pour assurer nos arrières à ma place, pensa John.

Puis il chercha Rodney des yeux. Ce dernier était à une vingtaine de mètres sur sa gauche et il pianotait dangereusement sur son capteur d'énergie tout en sautillant légèrement sur place.

_Ho non non non. Pas bon signe ça, pas bon signe du tout. Quand Rodney commence à se comporter de la sorte, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. Ca veut dire qu'il a trouvé…_

- COLONEL, hurla Rodney en courant vers lui ; il semblerait qu'il y ait une source d'énergie provenant de cette forêt. C'est un faible signal, mais peut être devrions nous y jeter un coup d'œil ?

_Allons bon, même pour ça, il me demande une autorisation. Discussion discussion discussion_.

**oooOOooo**

Dix minutes après la découverte de Rodney, l'équipe de Sheppard avait obtenu un traité commercial en bon et due forme ; auquel il ne manquait que la signature du leader d'Atlantis ; ainsi que deux sacs de pamis et autres céréales.

Quant à la source d'énergie, Kérax semblait totalement ignorer de quoi parlait le scientifique et affirmait qu'il n'y avait ni temple, ni ruines, ni autres bâtiments dans la forêt mais seulement une grotte près d'une cascade qui correspondait à la direction que montrait McKay de la main. Grotte dans laquelle son peuple n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années suite à la disparition de trois enfants qui s'y étaient aventurés.

Ronon et Teyla rentrèrent donc sur Atlantis tandis que John et Rodney, après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois Kérax, entamèrent leur marche vers la source d'énergie.

**oooOOooo**

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Sheppard et McKay venait de rentrer dans la forêt ; la porte des étoiles s'activa laissant apparaître six hommes.

Le premier d'entre eux amena son poignet près de sa bouche, appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet, une petite lumière rouge s'alluma.

- Alors, où sont ils ? dit il d'une voix grave.

- Ils viennent de pénétrer dans la forêt, monsieur, donc pas très loin devant vous…

- Attendez mes ordres.

- Bien monsieur…

**TBC**

9 : merci VLU


	6. Chapter 6

**merci à vous toutes**

une toute petite suite

**oooOOooo**

John observait le scientifique s'activer sur le capteur. Ses doigts effleuraient à peine l'écran.

John se remémora toutes les fois qu'il avait regardé McKay travailler sur un objet ancien, le capteur d'énergie ou sur son ordinateur, et il constata que le scientifique était d'une extrême douceur, ses doigts semblaient danser un ballet classique lorsqu'il avait à faire à une technologie. Le contraste de ce comportement et de celui que Rodney réservait à ses collègues fit sourire John.

Rodney devenait de plus en plus, une énigme pour le militaire.

_Pourquoi cette douceur avec les objets ?_

_Pourquoi cette arrogance ?_

_Pourquoi ce besoin de prouver qu'il est le meilleur ?_

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…_

Et ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés que tu auras des réponses, pensa John. Il n'y a personne pour t'interrompre, il fait bon, les oiseaux chantent et le principal intéressé n'a pas l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur…

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

**oooOOooo**

- Où en sont ils ?

- Ils ne sont plus loin de vous maintenant, ils ne marchent pas vite, monsieur.

- Bien, très bien ; continuez de les suivre. A mon signal, deux hommes pour Sheppard et un homme pour McKay.

Le groupe d'homme accéléra le pas.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur l'homme de tête, il avait enfin pouvoir avoir sa revanche et il comptait bien s'amuser un peu avec ses futurs prisonniers…

**oooOOooo**

Rodney était concentré sur le capteur d'énergie et il ne se sentait pas le regard que lui lançait le militaire.

Ce signal avait quelque chose de particulier. Les données du capteur ne correspondaient pas à une source d'énergie du type E2PZ en fin de vie mais à autre chose et Rodney n'arrivait pas à dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Et étudia de plus près les données. Mais à quelle source d'énergie ce signal pouvait-il correspondre.

Sans prévenir, il s'arrêta net, regarda brièvement le militaire et lui mit le capteur sous le nez.

- Regardez colonel, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans les données. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas une source d'énergie qui pourrait se révéler utile pour Atlantis…

**oooOOooo**

_Argh… mais c'est pas vrai !_

_Je n'y arriverais jamais…_

John n'y croyait pas, il commençait à croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir cette discussion.

A croire que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur lui et s'amusait à le couper dans ses élans.

John écoutait donc Rodney débiter le résultat de ses observations sur les données du signal lorsqu'il entendit une voix provenant de sa droite.

**oooOOooo**

Le groupe n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des deux atlantes. Leur chef pouvait les voir discuter. Le scientifique parlait sans cesse au militaire en faisant virevolter ses deux mains.

Rien à changé, pensa t-il.

Il s'approcha plus près encore des deux hommes. Prit contact avec ses hommes déjà sur place.

Tout était en ordre et tout le monde était prêt à intervenir. Il sorti donc des buissons et se dirigea lentement vers ses futurs proies.

- Major Sheppard, Dr McKay, quel plaisir pour moi de vous revoir…

**oooOOooo**

_- Major Sheppard, Dr McKay, quel plaisir pour moi de vous revoir…_

- Kolya…

Rodney et John se regardèrent et prirent leur élan pour fuir et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec trois autres génïs.

Rodney eut juste le temps de voir une arme se précipiter sur lui et il s'effondra à terre.

John, lui, avait réussi à esquiver le coup mais il trébucha et sentit deux coup de crosse dans sa nuque et perdu connaissance.

**TBC**

**torture au prochain épisode...**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews.

Désolée pour cette attente, ça y est la torture commence.

oooOOooo

Kolya les observait dans cette petite pièce sombre. Son sourire sadique n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

Il ne se passait pas une journée où il repensait amèrement à leurs précédentes rencontres. Deux rencontres où il s'était fait littéralement ridiculisé. Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait, _il allait_ avoir sa revanche.

Il ne savait pas encore par lequel il allait commencer. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il allait prendre un malin plaisir avec ses _jouets_.

Kolya voulait faire payer à Sheppard cette tentative déchue de prendre Atlantis. Ce Sheppard qui avait éliminé plus de soixante de ses hommes à lui tout seul. Pour chacun d'eux, Kolya s'était promis une petite réparation et cette réparation prenait la voie d'une lame finement affûtée.

Quant à McKay, Kolya souhaitait simplement faire disparaître cette arrogance qui caractérisait le scientifique. Faire disparaître son air supérieur.

Kolya ruminait cette vengeance depuis trop longtemps.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, ces deux ennemis jurés étaient à sa merci ; dans cette pièce.

Kolya les avait attaché à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, ils étaient retenus debout par des chaînes, les bras en l'air. Kolya leur avait même enlevé veste et T-shirt et les avait déposés entre les deux prisonniers.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se réveillent enfin. Et il commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement.

Il avait tellement espéré ce jour qu'il ne trouvait plus la force d'attendre. Il voulait débuter tout de suite sa séance de torture, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas _occupé_ de cette façon. Il refit donc l'inventaire de ses accessoires pour ses _jouets _lorsqu'il entendit l'un de ces derniers remuer, il se retourna et constata avec satisfaction qu'il s'agissait du scientifique.

Très bien, pensa t'il ; se sera donc McKay qui ouvrira _mes_ festivités.

- Un peu de lumière vous aiderait peut être Dr McKay ?

**oooOOooo**

McKay se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il tenta tout de même de la relever.

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, se dit il en sentant une vive douleur dans la nuque.

Ok, tête non opérationnelle ; passons aux yeux.

Œil gauche… il voit pas grand-chose mais il s'ouvre et sans douleur.

Œil droit… idem que pour le gauche.

Les deux en même temps… de mieux en mieux, mais alors pourquoi je ne vois presque rien et pourquoi cette douleur au niveau des épaules et cette sensation de vent froid sur mon torse et mon dos.

McKay n'eut pas le temps de continuer son autoévaluation physique. Une vive lumière apparut soudainement ce qui le fit sursauter et fermer les yeux automatiquement.

_- Un peu de lumière vous aiderait peut être Dr McKay ?_

Cette voix. McKay la reconnu tout de suite et regretta même de la connaître.

- Où sommes nous Kolya ? Et que voulez vous de nous ?

- Regardez par vous-même Dr.

Rodney eut à peine le temps d'intégrer la phrase, qu'il senti une main agripper ses cheveux et soulever sa tête. Il voulu attraper cette main mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras.

- Vous pouvez vous débattre autant que vous voulez, cela ne changera rien Dr McKay, vous êtes à moi et cette fois ci le major Sheppard ne pourra pas vous venir en aide.

John, _nonnonnonnon_ ne me dites pas qu'il est … qu'il… ; Rodney n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux tant la lumière lui était éblouissante.

- Non Dr, il n'est pas mort, il est juste devant vous mais encore inconscient.

Kolya trouvait Rodney trop prévisible, ses expressions faciales précédaient ses paroles ce qui le rendait si vulnérable aux yeux du génï.

Rodney fit un effort pour laisser ses yeux ouverts et essaya d'analyser les images qu'ils envoyaient à son cerveau.

Les murs étaient irréguliers faisant plus penser aux parois d'une grotte. L'installation électrique était rudimentaire, une petite table se trouvait dans un des coins mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Et Rodney le vit, son ami, là debout à quelques mètres de lui, les bras attachés en l'air et torse nu… _torse nu_. Pourquoi John était il torse nu ?

Rodney dévia son regard vers Kolya qui n'avait pas lâché ses cheveux.

Un frisson le parcouru quand il croisa les yeux du génï. Il connaissait ce regard, et pour cause il avait grandit avec. Ce regard était un mélange de _haine_ et de _folie_.

Rodney voulu se défaire de l'emprise de Kolya et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup mais le génï le devança et lui asséna une béquille dans la cuisse droite et sa main libre s'enfonça dans l'estomac du scientifique.

Par réflexe, Rodney se plia en deux, mais il fut stoppé net dans son élan, le haut de son corps ne voulant pas rejoindre le bas. Cette tentative eut même pour effet de réveiller une autre douleur située au niveau de ses épaules. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que lui aussi était torse nu.

Il fixa alors son regard dans celui de Kolya.

- Mais qu'est ce que voulez ? cria t'il

- Atlantis, répondit Kolya en se dirigeant vers la petite table. Il y prit un objet et se retourna vers Rodney ; vous souvenez vous de ceci ?

A la vue de l'objet en question, Rodney pâlit.

**oooOOooo**

Kolya observait le scientifique émerger lentement et décida de _l'aider_ en allumant les lumières.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents lorsqu'il vit le mouvement de recul et la grimace se dessiner sur le visage de son jouet. Puis cette grimace se transforma en terreur.

Bien, il est prêt.

_- Où sommes nous Kolya ? Et que voulez vous de nous ? _

_- Regardez par vous-même Dr._

Alliant le geste à la parole, Kolya saisit les cheveux de Rodney et releva la tête de ce dernier.

_- Vous pouvez vous débattre autant que vous voulez, cela ne changera rien Dr McKay, vous êtes à moi et cette fois ci le major Sheppard ne pourra pas vous venir en aide._

Kolya pouvait lire en Rodney comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qu'il trouva pathétique. Il se souvenait encore de son regard emplit de pitié, sur Atlantis, quand il lui avait fait cette petite égratignure sur le bras. Une simple estafilade et McKay avait tout craché sur la tempête, la Cité qui n'était plus protégée et leur tentative, à trois, de la sauver.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce même McKay aurait plus qu'une estafilade. Pour ça oui ; il aurait droit à une vraie séance de torture façon Kolya et ce, sous le regard impuissant de Sheppard.

Et une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec le scientifique, il s'attaquerait au militaire.

Kolya fixait toujours son prisonnier lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

De la surprise suivie d'un écoeurement. Le génï ne comprit pas une telle réaction.

Puis il vit la jambe de Rodney bouger et réagit efficacement.

Le spectacle de son pantin gesticuler sous l'effet de la douleur l'aurait fait rigoler si ledit pantin ne l'avait pas défier avec cette question et surtout cette intonation teintée de volonté et de défit.

Le génï se dirigea vers la petite table où il avait entreposé ses _outils_. Il savait exactement lequel prendre pour effacer toute trace de volonté au scientifique. Il prit un petit poignard, le même qui était à l'origine d'une certaine cicatrice sur un bras ici présent, et se retourna.

_- Vous souvenez vous de ceci ?_

La réaction immédiate de McKay fit renaître le sourire sadique sur les lèvres de Kolya. Il s'avança lentement tout en faisant virevolter le poignard.

Bien, maintenant amusons nous à briser notre jouet.

**oooOOooo**

Rodney fixait la lame s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il senti alors sa cicatrice le démanger. S'il se concentrait assez, il était sûr qu'il pourrait revivre cette douleur.

Mais cette fois ci, Rodney ne donnerait pas satisfaction à son tortionnaire. Non, cette fois ci, il résisterait et il ne dirait rien. Il prouverait ainsi à Sheppard qu'il pouvait lui faire à nouveau confiance.

Il toisa Kolya une nouvelle fois, et prit son ton le plus sarcastique possible.

- Vous n'avez même pas été capable de prendre Atlantis alors que nous étions que trois ; alors comment pensez vous la prendre aujourd'hui ?

Rodney s'était lui-même surpris. Il ne pensait pas avoir à nouveau ce courage.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait à nouveau sentir cette volonté en lui. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a 25 ans pour avoir protégé sa sœur Jenny. Mais, c'était bien là.

Une violente douleur, comme une brûlure, le fit revenir à la réalité. Kolya venait juste de faire glisser la lame sur un de ses flancs, laissant apparaître un petit filet de sang. Devant la réaction stoïque de Rodney, le génï donna un coup de poing au même endroit. Rodney retint un cri, regarda Kolya et lui sourit.

- Pas cette fois, lui dit il.

Kolya, visiblement très en colère, se défoula à coups de poing sur la blessure de Rodney, la déchirant aux extrémitésde quelques millimètres.

Rodney serra la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents. Il ne voulait pas … il ne _devait_ pas crier.

- Cette fois encore vous allez m'aider, m'aider à faire venir le Dr Weir sur cette planète.

**oooOOooo**

Kolya sentait la rage monter en lui.

Comment ce_ misérable_ pouvait le défier de la sorte.

Comment pouvait il le traiter, lui un commandant génï, d'incapable.

Kolya lui entailla donc le flanc et attendit le cri. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne rien entendre. Pourtant, il le voyait ce petit filet de sang, alors pourquoi il n'y avait pas de cri.

Il le voulait ce cri, ce sentiment de pouvoir. Il frappa au même endroit.

_- Pas cette fois._

C'est ce que nous allons voir McKay, pensa Kolya qui sentait sa colère faire place à la haine.

Cette fois ci, il frappa plusieurs fois, toujours sur la blessure, bien décidé à l'entendre ce cri. Bien décidé à entendre que son jouet commençait à se fragiliser.

Et toujours rien, toujours ce silence et cette volonté dans les yeux de son ennemi.

Kolya regarda autours de lui et vit une grosse bûche en bois ; il la prit et fit face à McKay.

_- Cette fois encore vous allez m'aider, m'aider à faire venir le Dr Weir sur cette planète._

Il balança ses bras en arrière pour prendre de l'élan et frappa les côtes du scientifique de toutes ses forces avec la bûche.

Le bruit caractéristique d'os qui se brisent se fit entendre, suivit dans la seconde d'un cri déchirant.

**TBC**

Une petite mise en bouche avant la johnnytorture


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand pardon pour cette grande attente, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps, ni même de venir lire vos fics.

De plus, mon esprit était plus près de Vénus que de la Terre.

Mais je suis de retour, et je vais me remettre dans ma fic et découvrir tous vos nouveaux récits.

Encore désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre.

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est une toute petite suite que je vous met là, suite qui m'est venue dans le train qui me ramenait de Normandie**

**oooOOooo**

En entendant bouger derrière lui, Kolya avait lâché la bûche de bois. Il la regarda tomber au sol, encore sous l'excitation de l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur son prisonnier.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait entendu un cri de cette envergure. Et savoir que ce cri de la bouche du Dr McKay l'avait rendu euphorique. Kolya commençait à ressentir ce sentiment de bien être l'envahir. D'habitude, cette sensation n'arrivait qu'après ses séances de torture, quand il regardait ses jouets, cassés par la douleur, les yeux remplis de larmes, lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et qui lui demandaient, le suppliaient de ne plus les toucher, certains demandant même la mort.

Ce cri avait été une délivrance pour Kolya. Toute la tension accumulée à cause du comportement dédaigneux et rebelle du scientifique avait disparu en une seconde, en un cri.

Et maintenant, il était sûr d'être le maître de la partie. Son premier jouet n'était pas complètement cassé mais il savait comment le détruire définitivement.

Kolya avait toujours été étonné que ce soit le spectateur et non le torturé qui craquait en premier. Même parmi ses hommes, il avait observé cette _faiblesse_ qui ne le caractérisait nullement.

Et justement, son deuxième jouet recouvrait ses esprits, augmentant le bien être de Kolya.

Il se dirigea vers Sheppard, sans un regard pour McKay. Kolya resta quelques secondes a observer son prisonnier puis il approcha sa main près de la gorge du militaire et la serra. Lentement, il se pencha et se mit à lui parler. Au fur et à mesure de son discours improvisé, Kolya resserra ses doigts. Il sentait le militaire paniquer sous ses doigts, puis plus rien.

Sheppard semblait reprendre ses esprits, Kolya décida donc de se mettre en retrait afin de pouvoir observer et analyser toutes les réactions de ce dernier.

**oooOOooo**

John fut réveillé par un cri qu'il trouva loin et si proche à la fois.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir abusé de cet alcool athosien ; même ses cheveux lui faisaient mal. Yep ! Largement abusé de cet alcool ; sa tête était prisonnière d'un étau, ses oreilles bourdonnaient à rompre ses tympans.

Il essayait de regarder devant lui et d'écouter le bruit de fond, mais tout n'était que lumière intense et brouillard auditif. Il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir entendu ce cri, _un rêve peut être_, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sans délicatesse sur sa gorge. Le propriétaire de la main lui parlait, il en était certain, mais impossible de comprendre un seul mot.

Mais le plus inquiétant pour John, à ce moment précis, était que cette main se resserrait de plus en plus sur sa gorge laissant l'air passer de moins en moins. Et impossible de bouger pour défaire cette étreinte.

Sentant la panique l'envahir, John ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur un petit bruit qui venait d'en face de lui.

Il connaissait ce bruit. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu, et ce à plusieurs reprises.

Le brouillard se dissipa lentement. La main avait quitté sa gorge mais le bruit, lui, était toujours présent.

Puis le son se transforma en gémissement.

_Allez John, concentre toi, tu le connais ce gémissement puisqu'il appartient à … à … à Rodney. __Oh non Rodney…_

Et en un éclair, John se souvint de tout : le village, Kérax et sa femme, le traité, la source d'énergie et l'embuscade de Kolya et surtout le sourire sadique sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Il se concentra plus encore et rouvrit ses yeux, bien décidé à découvrir ce qu'il se tramait autours de lui.

Lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, il leva péniblement la tète et regarda devant lui.

Rodney était à quelques mètres de lui, les bras attachés en l'air et torse nu. Cette dernière observation n'étonna même pas le militaire qui, dans sa carrière sur Terre, avait eut l'occasion de voir beaucoup plus surprenant.

Il fixa un peu plus Rodney et remarqua un trait rouge sur son flanc gauche. Il remonta du regard ce trait jusqu'à son origine et tomba sur coupure de quelques centimètres, légère à première vue, quand il vit l'ecchymose qui s'était formée tout autours de la plaie.

John senti son sang bouillir dans ses veines ; ayant lui-même déjà vécu ce genre de traitement.

De plus Rodney était connu pour ne pas supporter la douleur, si minime qu'elle soit.

Il continua l'inspection de son ami, espérant qu'il n'y découvrirait aucune autre marque de torture.

Le flanc droite ne semblait pas avoir subit le même traitement que le gauche, pensa t'il lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une grande marque rouge, violacée au niveau des côtes flottantes.

Il leva directement son regard sur le visage de Rodney et John eut une boulle à l'estomac qui fut vite remplacée par un petit sourire de soulagement.

En effet, la première chose qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son ami était cette grimace due à la douleur. Mais en s'attardant sur les yeux de son vis-à-vis, John avait reconnu le regard que Rodney avait eut en déchargeant son Beretta le Wraith.

Un regard remplit de détermination et John comprit que malgré ce Kolya avait pu lui faire, Rodney n'avait rien dit.

L'examen de Rodney terminé, Sheppard s'attarda sur la pièce et son troisième occupant.

- Kolya, cela faisait si longtemps, dit-il sur un ton narquois.

**TBC**

Je sais c'est une petite suite mais la johnnytorture arrive dans le prochain chapitre suivie d'un « rodneymassacre » dans le chapitre suivant.

Et promis je m'y remet tout de suite…


	9. Chapter 9

Merci le beau temps, merci aux parents qui n'emmènent plus leur enfants aux urgences, merci aux surveillantes qui m'appellent pour me dire de ne pas venir travailler **et surtout un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews…**

Ca y est la johnnytorture arrive enfin…

**oooOOooo**

_- Kolya, ça faisait si longtemps_

John n'eut même pas le temps de mesurer l'impact de sa phrase sur le génï, que ce dernier s'était déjà précipité sur lui, et lui décrocha un direct du poing sur sa tempe, ce qui eut pour effet d'entailler son arcade sourcilière.

Après quelques secondes de récupération, John leva la tête péniblement.

Il avait la désagréable sensation que son cerveau venait de faire un tour complet sur lui-même dans sa boite crânienne. Et il commençait déjà à sentir le sang couler sur sa joue.

Malgré la douleur, il fixa Kolya droit dans les yeux et lui adressa un large sourire.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir…

Nouveau direct du poing, mais dans le ventre cette fois.

John ne se démonta pas pour autant et fixa à nouveau Kolya. Il voulait montrer au génï qu'il ne le craignait pas.

Que lui non plus, il ne dirais rien.

- Croyez moi, major Sheppard, dans quelques minutes, vous ne serez plus si _heureux_ de me revoir, répondit Kolya d'une voix remplie de haine.

- Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, il y a eu du changement depuis notre dernier entretien.

John ferma les yeux, se préparant à recevoir un nouveau coup. Il attendit, mais rien. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Kolya le fixait, un petit sourire en coin et sans un mot il se dirigea vers la petite table.

John regarda Rodney, qui n'avait pas perdu une goutte de ce qui venait de se passer, et il vit de l'incompréhension dans le regard de ce dernier. Comme pour le rassurer, le militaire lui fit son sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Sourire que lui rendit Rodney.

Leur conversation visuelle fut interrompue par une forme imposante qui venait de se poster devant John, tenant dans une de ses mains un poignard nouvellement affûté.

John, sentant qu'il allait regretter son insolence, réagit le plus vite qu'il put et lança une de ses jambes en direction du génï. Son pied atteignit directement la jambe de Kolya qui se retrouva à terre. John réitéra son attaque mais échoua cette fois.

Furieux, Kolya se releva à distance raisonnable de John ; se tourna vers Rodney et saisi la bûche de bois qui se trouvait près de lui. Il se dirigea vers le militaire, fit tournoyer la bûche et visa directement les cuisses du militaire : la droite, la gauche, la droite, la gauche, la droite…

- Arrêtez, il ne le fera plus, il a comprit…

**oooOOooo**

Kolya n'en revenait pas. Après le scientifique, c'était le militaire qui le narguait. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit et s'était rué sur son prisonnier. La vue du sang le calma un peu, mais la réaction hautaine de son jouet le fit sortir de ses gongs une nouvelle fois. Et sans réfléchir, il joua de son poing à nouveau.

_- Croyez moi, major Sheppard, dans quelques minutes, vous ne serez plus si heureux de me revoir._

_- Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, il y a eu du changement depuis notre dernier entretien._

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer.

Ces quatre mots résonnaient sans cesse dans la tête de Kolya.

Non, je ne vais pas le tuer tout de suite, pas avant d'avoir vengé mes compagnons morts sur Atlantis.

Il fixait l'homme devant lui, pensant, avec satisfaction, à ce qui allait lui faire et il se dirigea vers la table où il avait entreposé tous ses outils, prit un poignard et se plaça devant Sheppard.

Maintenant Sheppard, nous allons tester votre seuil de tolérance à la douleur, pensa t'il en regardant son poignard.

Et sans comprendre comment, Kolya se retrouva un genou à terre, en position d'infériorité devant son prisonnier. Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver la deuxième attaque et se releva.

Mais comment ose t'il me défier sur mon propre terrain, comment ose t'il…

Une idée lumineuse venait de germer dans le cerveau de Kolya, il savait comment calmer les ardeurs de son pantin tout en apaisant son esprit à lui. Il avait besoin d'avoir toute sa tête pendant sa séance de torture afin d'en profiter au maximum.

Il se tourna alors vers le scientifique, lui souri et pris la bûche en bois qui avait si bien rempli son travail quelques minutes auparavant.

Au passage, Kolya regarda une dernière fois Rodney et fut heureux de constater que lui avait compris le message.

Ca y est, je reprends les choses en mains, pensa t'il ; il va bientôt craquer.

C'est non sans joie, qu'il se rapprocha du militaire, serrant fermement le poignard d'une main et la bûche de l'autre. Fit tournoyer cette dernière pour lui donner de l'élan et frappa son jouet. Chaque coup le délivrant un peu de son stress…

_- Arrêtez, il ne le fera plus, il a comprit…_

Ca y est, les choses sérieuses commencent, je vais enfin avoir entière satisfaction.

**oooOOooo**

- Ca va Rodney, ce n'est rien.

Ce fut le peu que John pouvait prononcer sans que sa voix ne le trahisse.

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent.

L'un essayant de rassurer l'autre. Et c'est ce qui étonna John.

Rodney semblait vouloir prendre sa place.

Ce même Rodney qui accourrait à l'infirmerie au moindre petit bobo.

Mais là, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Il n'avait pas une expression plaintive, ni de pitié. Non, ses yeux exprimait cette même détermination qu'il y avait détecté en se réveillant. Ce qui le réconforta.

Mais John n'eut pas le temps de rassurer à son tour son ami.

Il sentit une brûlure au niveau de son torse. Kolya venait d'enfoncer le poignard dans sa peau et l'avait bougé de trois centimètres.

Déjà un petit filet de sang faisait son apparition, mais John ne dit rien. Il fixait toujours Rodney.

- Vous souvenez-vous, Sheppard combien de mes hommes sont morts à cause de vous ? demanda Kolya, le poignard toujours sur le torse du militaire

- Ils sont morts par votre faute…

Deuxième coupure, un peu plus grande cette fois.

- Vous avez tué plus de soixante de mes hommes en une soirée, continua Kolya sur un ton calme et monotone ; et maintenant il temps de payer Sheppard.

Troisième coupure, plus profonde que les deux autres.

John retint un petit cri. Il ne savait pas si Kolya comptait lui faire une entaille pour chaque mort, mais il savait que si c'était le cas, jamais il ne tiendrait.

- Soixante, ça fait beaucoup

Quatrième coupure, sur le flanc gauche. Cinquième sur le flanc droit. Sixième juste au dessous du nombril. Septième juste au dessus…

Chaque nouvelle entaille étant plus grande ou plus profonde que la précédente.

- Soixante, Sheppard, soixante. Toujours ce même ton monocorde.

Huitième au niveau du sternum.

John serrait sa mâchoire de plus en plus fort. Il ne voulait pas crier ou émettre le moindre son.

Et pour s'encourager, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Rodney.

Il pensait que ce dernier aurait fermé les yeux ou détourné la tête pour ne pas voir ce spectacle, mais une nouvelle fois, il fut étonné par la réaction du scientifique.

Pas une seule fois, Rodney n'avait fermé les paupières, regardé ailleurs ou même tourné la tête.

Non, il était là bien présent et bien attentif à ce qu'il se passait devant lui, fixant toujours John droit dans les yeux.

Toujours cette même détermination.

Toujours ce réconfort pour John.

Neuvième, dixième, onzième, douzième entaille. Les quatre dans le dos cette fois.

Ne pas quitter Rodney des yeux, John. Ne pas quitter Rodney des yeux, John. Ne pas quitter Rodney des yeux, John.

Ne pas rompre ce contact et nourri toi de son courage.

**oooOOooo**

Kolya prenait plaisir à chaque nouvelle entaille.

Une entaille, un nom.

Une entaille, une vengeance.

Une entaille, une joie.

Mais Kolya n'avait toujours pas une chose. Une toute petite chose qui l'aurait aidé à aller un peu mieux à chaque entaille.

Kolya n'avait toujours pas eu son cri, même un gémissement le contenterait…

C'est pourquoi, il prenait de moins en moins de temps entre chaque entaille.

Il le voulait ce cri, il l'avait bien eu avec le scientifique alors pourquoi pas avec le militaire.

Il le voulait tellement ce fichu cri.

Treizième, quatorzième, quinzième coupure au niveau des omoplates.

Et toujours pas de cri ou de gémissement. Pourtant ça fait mal les omoplates, très mal même.

Kolya s'impatientait furieusement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sheppard n'avait toujours pas réagit. C'était la première fois qu'un jouet tenait aussi longtemps sous sa lame et cela commençait à le frustrer.

Il regarda alors son autre jouet, peut être que celui là allait bientôt céder.

Et il comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas son cri. Ses deux jouets se soutenaient mutuellement. Sans un mot, sans un geste, juste en se regardant.

Kolya sentait qu'il allait exploser, il se senti trahi.

Comment allait il les faire craquer ? Comment allait il les…

Et Kolya se remémora d'une ancienne torture que Cowen avait interdite quand il avait prit le commandement des génïs.

Kolya se remémora le plaisir physique et psychique que cette torture lui prodiguait autrefois.

**oooOOooo**

Rodney n'en pouvait plus. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Il ne supportait plus de voir son ami se faire taillader de la sorte. Il voulait hurler sa haine, hurler sa douleur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. John lui avait bien fait comprendre de ne rien dire, de rien faire.

Alors il regardait son ami se faire torturer, en silence.

Alors il regardait son ami, espérant pouvoir lui donner sa force dans ce regard.

Rodney ne regardait que les yeux de John. Il ne pouvait faire descendre son regard sur son torse car il ne pourrait plus se taire, il ne pourrait plus garder son self contrôle.

Kolya s'attaquait maintenant au dos de son ami, mais Rodney était toujours concentré.

John semblait supporter la douleur de moins en moins, alors il intensifia encore son contact.

S'il pouvait prendre sa douleur, il le ferait volontiers, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Puis Kolya s'arrêta net dans son œuvre, il se dirigea vers la table et déposa le poignard.

- Je vois, messieurs, que vous résistez. Même vous Dr McKay, vous m'impressionnez. Kolya marqua une pause et se retourna vers Rodney ; mais je connais un moyen de délier votre langue, je ne pense pas que vous me laisseriez faire sans dire un mot.

Rodney et John déglutirent à l'unisson. En même temps, ils rompirent leur précieux contact visuel pour regarder Kolya et essayer de deviner ce qu'il leur préparait.

Le dit Kolya se rapprocha à nouveau de John, repris la bûche par terre et assénât, une nouvelle fois, les cuisses du militaire de plusieurs coups.

Puis il se plaça derrière lui. Lentement il déboutonna sa veste et la déposa au sol. Il se décala légèrement sur le côté pour que Rodney voit bien ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Non Dr McKay, cette fois, cela m'étonnerait que vous me laissiez faire, dit Kolya, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Rodney ne regardait plus John, il fixait Kolya.

Il sentait une boulle croître dans son estomac.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Et il vit Kolya, défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Rodney réagit immédiatement.

- Non Kolya, c'est à mon tours maintenant, cria t'il tout en regardant John.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Dr McKay.

John qui se remettait à peine des coups que Kolya venait de lui donner, sa tête tournait dangereusement et qui surtout n'avait aucun moyen de voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi le visage de son ami était devenu blanc en une seconde.

Il vit juste Kolya se diriger d'un pas pressé vers Rodney…

**TBC**

Pas taper, pas taper, pas taper…

Je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi j'ai utilisé le terme « Rodneymassacre »

Et promis je vais essayer de vous faire attendre le moins possible pour la suite.


End file.
